1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to web pages, and particularly to a method and system for saving images from web pages.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are often used to communicate with other computers over a network, and information, over these networks, may be available in the form of web pages. When the users want to save an image from a web page, the users may copy and paste the image to a file, and then save the file. The user may also move the cursor over the image, right-click the mouse or digitizer button to display a dialog box showing a menu of options one of which is a saving function. The user can then click on the saving function item to save the image. However, both methods are tedious and time consuming because a web page may have numerous images and the user must repeat the process of saving each image.
Therefore, an improved method and system for saving images on web pages are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.